


Bondokalipsa

by Miszczur



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, James Bond - Freeform, Paryż to Mordor, Q - Freeform, ale info z filmweba więc imdb pierwsze słyszy, bo czemu nie, oparte na informacji że Ben zagra w Robokalipsie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszczur/pseuds/Miszczur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond szwenda się po Paryżu i denerwuje swojego kwatermistrza, który w końcu zdecydował się sięgnąć po desperackie środki. Na nieszczęście Jamesa Q niedawno przeczytał pewną książkę...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bondokalipsa

**Author's Note:**

> Moje pierwsze ff, ale mam nadzieję, że nie ostatnie :) Nie betowane, więc z góry przepraszam za błędy.
> 
> Edit: starałam się poprawić...no, jak najwięcej. Niestety, interpunkcja jest straszna. Plus nie umiem dorobić akapitów, ale nad tym pracuję.

Q chciał iść już do domu. Był zmęczony i głodny, a tu jak na złość 007 nabrał ochoty na zabawę w chowanego. Łaził po Paryskich ulicach i nie reagował na perswazje kwatermistrza, że warto byłoby już zakończyć tę misję i wrócić do domu. Szwendał się i szczerzył zęby do pięknych kobiet.

-Zauważyłeś, że Paryż nocą wygląda jak Mordor? - zapytał ni z gruchy ni z pietruchy Q. Miał nadzieję, że wciągnie agenta w kolejną ich słowną przepychankę, w której zdoła go przekonać, że należy kończyć z łażingiem. Bond jednak tylko westchnął i wyjętą z ucha słuchawkę wrzucił od niechcenia do mijanej fontanny.

-Cholera! - Q trzasnął ręką w blat biurka. Był uziemiony w biurze, nie powinien opuszczać agenta który znajdował się wciąż jeszcze na terenie akcji, co z tego że już zakończonej. Zdjął okulary i roztarł oczy dłońmi. Dlaczego, u nieba, zgodził się przyjąć tę pracę?!  
Mężczyźnie przypomniał się nagle fragment czytanej niedawno książki. Uśmiechnął się, a były w tym uśmiechu całe pokłady złośliwości, i założył okulary. Splótł palce i rozciągnął się. Możemy się pobawić, jeżeli chcesz, pomyślał zawzięcie stukając w klawisze komputera.

W Paryżu jest ładnie wieczorową porą, stwierdza James Bond, przechadzając się pamiętanymi z dawnych lat uliczkami. Było ciepło, wiele ludzi korzystało z tego łapiąc ostatnie promienie słońca na ławkach lub przy kawiarnianych stoliczkach. Kilkoro ulicznych grajków zbierało monety do kapeluszy. Bondowi nie chciało się jeszcze wracać do Londynu, wolał pospacerować i zrelaksować się. Wkurzenie kwatermistrza było tylko dodatkowym profitem.

Telefon w jego kieszeni nagle wibruje. Mężczyzna nawet nie reaguje, w tym samym momencie przesyła uśmiech dwudziestolatce w szaro-różowej sukience. Ta płoni się uroczo i oddaje uśmiech. Za młoda dla niego, ale niech się cieszy. Może podarować jej numer telefonu Q? Bond idzie dalej. Uwagę dziewczyny w sukience przyciąga w następnej chwili popowa melodyjka wydobywająca się z jej torebki.

-Halo? Nie mamo, nie znam żadnego Jaspera Bordouxa.

Bond siada na stopniach stanowiących część cokołu jakiegoś jeźdźca na koniu. W zwykłych dżinsach i białej koszuli nie odbiega zbytnio od innych ludzi siedzących na schodach. Jakiś chłopak siedzący parę metrów dalej to pisze coś w rozłożonym obok zeszycie, to znów gra coś na gitarze trzymanej na kolanach. Jemu i dziewczynie siedzącej parę stopni pod nim telefony jednocześnie zagrały tę samą melodię.

-Dzień dobry. Nie, niestety nie znam. A skąd miałbym znać? Jasper Bordoux... Nic mi to nie mówi- Bond obrócił się, zaskoczony. Jasper Bordoux to imię którego używał tydzień temu, na misji w Hiszpanii.

Wstał, a w tym samym momencie trzy kolejne osoby w różnych częściach placu, widocznego teraz jak na dłoni, odebrały telefony. Kilka kolejnych się rozdzwoniło. Ludzie uśmiechali się do siebie ze zdumieniem, odbierając komórki. Bond ruszył w dół ulicy szybszym krokiem. Wszyscy wokół niego rozmawiali, trzymając aparaty koło ucha. Zewsząd dobiegało powtarzane to samo nazwisko.

-Przepraszam, czy ktoś z państwa nie jest przypadkiem Bordouxem? - zapytał po francusku gruby mężczyzna w czapce z daszkiem. Ktoś inny powtórzył to zdanie po angielsku.

Bond wszedł w boczną uliczkę i odebrał wreszcie telefon, który znów zawibrował.

-007. Wracasz, czy mam im podać szczegóły twojego ubioru i informację, że jesteś poszukiwanym przestępcą?

**Author's Note:**

> Byłabym wdzięczna za opinie, czy się podobało czy też nie :)


End file.
